Unbreakable
by takari4ever
Summary: New Digimon Story. Takari. Action/Romance/Adventure
1. Chapter 1: The Vigilante

Chapter 1: The Vigilante

It was a beautiful September morning, when Kari woke up. She knew what awaited her. It was the first day of school. She was 17 now and knew that in two years she would be going to college. For her this day however reminded her of something terrible. On the same day two years ago her best friend had died in an airplane crash. "Why TK, why did you have to be on that plane…" Kari thought to herself. She had talked with him before he boarded the plane and she had had a bad feeling about it, but she had pushed back those thoughts back then. "If only I had told him not to board that plane…".

"KARI! Kari you need to get ready for school!" Her mother shouted from the other room. "Be right there…I'm already dressed!" Kari responded with a sigh. She didn't sleep the night before. How could she when she only remembered her best friend? He hadn't been only her best friend. Before he had left that summer for Paris to see his grandparents, Kari had shared her feelings for him. It surprised her that he had shared the same feelings for her. The day before he left they had shared more than just a goodbye kiss, but their destinies seemed to want them to be apart.

Yuuko: There she is! Little Miss Popular! How does it feel to go back to school when you know that everyone will be there to see how last years most popular girl is doing?

Kari: Not that good…can I skip today? I'm not feeling well…  
Yuuko: Kari…darling, it's been two years! How long are you going to think about that day? I thought you moved on, when you started dating George?  
Kari: It's still difficult mom…I really cared about him. He was my best friend…

Yuuko: Come on, I'm quite sure if you go to school you will get your mind off him. What do you say?  
Kari: Alright…I'll go.

Yuuko: Oh and George will come to pick you up. He already called; he'll be here in a few minutes.  
Kari: Great…hmmm what's that on the news?  
Yuuko: Oh…that? Apparently there's a hooded vigilante going around the city and beating up criminals. The police calls him armed and dangerous and a threat as well. If you ask me he is doing what they cannot.

Kari: Hmm…interesting…

A few minutes later Kari heard the interphone ringing. She knew it was George in his fancy BMW, but she really had no interest in him. Somehow the only thing on her mind now was the vigilante everyone seemed to talk about on the news. She hurried downstairs to George.

George: Kari! There you are gorgeous! Ready for our big entrance at the school?  
Kari (kissing him on the cheek): George! Hey! Yeah!

Kari had put on a fake smile. To anyone who didn't know her well she would seem extremely happy. "He would know…" she thought while looking out the window. The car ride seemed to last an eternity to her. George wasn't very talkative. He was quite good at sports, but he wasn't deep. She never had any meaningful discussions with him. She missed TK now more than anyone. She couldn't even talk to Gatomon. After their win against MaloMyiotismon the gates to the Digital World had to be shut again. She hoped she would see her trusted partner again, at least her…

At school:

Elena: OMG! IT'S KARIII! Wow you look amazing! I can't believe how pretty you are!

Bonnie: Oh leave her be! She just got here!  
Kari: Hey girls! How are you two?

Elena: You know…nothing special. Johnny and I broke up again. I missed you so much this summer!  
Kari: Yeah sorry…I was really busy.

George: Ladies…can I steal my girlfriend for a moment? I want to make a big entrance.  
Bonnie: Oh George…you are so pathetic.

Bonnie and Elena left as George took Kari's hand and walked through the entrance. As he expected everyone turned his or her head towards the two. He was quite smug about it, but Kari felt a bit shy about it. She didn't like the attention that much. She was kind and happy all the time and that's what made her so popular. Of course her beauty didn't go unnoticed either. She then noticed a face she hadn't seen before. A tall boy with some loose clothes on him. He had brown fuzzy hair and didn't seem to care much about his appearance. He was about to get a book out of his locker when someone next to him gave him a nudge to look at the popular pair. She looked him deep in the eyes and thought he had a familiar look, but then she dismissed the thought quickly.

George: I love this feeling! Don't you?!  
Kari: Yeah…hey, let's go to class…

George: Sure.

In class:

Professor Fujimoto: Good morning children and welcome to a new year of high school. I hope you are all rested after the vacation and ready for the next year. As you know this year's grades will count for your finals! Huh…(he heard a knock on the door) AH! This must be our new student.

The door swung open and there he was. Kari saw the boy she noticed earlier standing in the doorway. "That's why I didn't know him…" she thought.

Boy: Hi…I believe this is my class…  
Professor Fujimoto: Yes! Yes! Please come in! Students, this is Bogdan! He is an exchange student from Siberia! Yes quite exotic! Please Bogdan tell us something about yourself!

Bogdan: Hi everyone…uhm…I'm Bogdan…arrived here yesterday…uhm…there's not much to say really…

George: Go get some nice clothes loser!

Professor Fujimoto: George! That is outrageous! What did I teach you all never to judge a book by its cover! Detention for you!

Kari couldn't help but giggle. She noticed George looking mad towards her, but that made her smile even more. She noticed the boy was looking towards her with big eyes and she was wondering why that was. He slowly walked towards her, which surprised her even more.

Bogdan: Is the seat next to you free?  
Kari (still amazed at how much he reminded her of someone): Huh?  
Bogdan(pointing to it): The seat?

Kari (blushing): OH! Right! Yes! You can sit down!

They didn't talk during the lesson and as soon as it was over Elena came over and snatched Kari away. Bogdan was left packing. Kari turned her head around to see him again, but only noticed Sarah, the class nerd introducing herself to Bogdan. "What does she want with him?!" Kari thought to herself.

The classes went by quickly. Bogdan and Sarah became friends quickly. He seemed quite the geek to everyone else as well. Kari had tried to talk to him a few times but she was interrupted each and every time.

Kari had stayed at school a few hours longer. She decided to subscribe for a few clubs and some extracurricular classes. She noticed that the only one left in the library was Bogdan. "This is my chance!" she thought.

Kari: Bogdan! Hey! It's me, Kari…

Bogdan: Hey! Kari! Of course!  
Kari: Yeah…so…how do you like it so far?  
Bogdan: It's pretty cool here. I really like everyone I met until now. Everyone is quite nice to me…except your boyfriend…  
Kari: Ah…don't mind him. He is actually nice, but he wants to mark his territory.

Bogdan: I figured. What are you still doing here?  
Kari: I was subscribing for some clubs and extra classes. You?  
Bogdan: I was actually ordering my new internet connection for my apartment.

Kari: You live alone?!  
Bogdan: Yes! My parents insisted on me coming here. They are paying for all of it of course. They want me to finish school here and continue with university here as well.

Kari: Wow! (she noticed that behind those shaggy clothes he was quite muscular)

Bogdan: Yeah…I try to make due…

Kari: Yeah that too…you look like a model…

Bogdan: Oh…no it's just from the work I did back home…listen I gotta run, cause I still have to go do some groceries.

Kari: Sure! Sorry to keep you! Have fun! Maybe we'll hang out some more!

Bogdan: I'd love that.

An hour later it was already getting dark and Kari made her way slowly back home. She was walking down the street and noticed someone was following her. She looked around and saw two hooded guys on her trails. She was walking quicker until she stopped dead in her tracks as a third guy was standing in front of her. He pushed her down a back alley.

Thug: Little girl…you are quite pretty…say why don't you lose some of those clothes and we'll be gentle.

Kari: What do you want from me?

Thug: You know what we want. Don't make it hard on yourself.

Kari: Please leave me alone…

Thug: Oh…no we won't.

It was right when he said it, that an arrow hit him in the leg.

Kari: It's him! The vigilante!

Vigilante: Do you have anything to say before I break all the bones in your body?  
Thug: You piece of…

Before he could finish the vigilante punched him in the face. Then he jumped on his shoulder and towards the other two. With his right foot he kicked one in the face and threw a short knife at the other. All three were down.

Kari: Wow! Thank you so much!

Vigilante: Go! Now! The police is on their way!

Kari: Wait! What's your name?

Vigilante: I don't have a name.

Kari (walking closely towards him): Can I at least thank you?

When the Vigilante turned around Kari just jumped him and kissed him. When she broke loose, he turned around and got lost around the corner. Kari then walked quickly towards home.

Bogdan's apartment:

Bogdan had just arrived home when he noticed Sarah in front of his apartment.

Bogdan: Huh?! What are you doing here Sarah?!

Sarah: Cut the crap! I saw you! You're him! The Vigilante!

Bogdan: What?! No I'm not!  
Sarah: I saw you hide your stuff in the warehouse two streets from here. I followed you. I knew there was something off with you. Plus you don't even have an accent when you speak. Who are you really?!

Bogdan: Get inside.

Sarah (after entering the apartment): So?!

Bogdan: My real name is Takeru Takaishi. My friends call me TK. Officially…I died in the plane crash from Paris to Tokyo two years ago…I survived and after two years managed to escape a group of crazy assassins with some of their money to come back home.

Sarah: REALLY?!

Bogdan: Yes. I am not lying. They trained me. (he took his shirt off). I have the scars to remind me of it.

Sarah: WOW! I want in! I want to help you! I am really good with computers and maybe I can help you out!

Bogdan: No way! It's too risky!  
Sarah: I can help you out! Please! Please!

Bogdan: Fine…we'll work together…

Meanwhile:

Yuuko: Kari! Where have you been?!

Kari: Mom! You wouldn't believe it! I met him! The Vigilante! I met him! Some thugs attacked me and he saved me and I kissed him and he is so great and muscular and looks like a GOD!

Yuuko: WHAT?! You got attacked?!  
Kari: YEAH! Who cares…I met the Vigilante mom! And I kissed him and he kissed me back and I think I am in love! There is something about him…something familiar!

Yuuko: I can't believe you…you were attacked and you are excited…

Kari: I can't wait to tell Elena and Bonnie! I am so excited!

Yuuko: Somebody understand teenage girls…


	2. Chapter 2: Football

Chapter 2: Football

Elena: IEEEEKKK! KAARIII TELL ME EVERYTHING!

Kari: OH MY GOD ELENA! I am telling you he was amazing. I mean the moves he had and the way he looked. And that body! He beat those guys who were twice his size like they were nothing…OMG he was soooooo cute and I kissed him! I don't know what came over me!

Bonnie: YOU WHAT?!  
Elena: IEEEK! SOOO CUTE! I wish I met him!

Bonnie: Are you crazy? He can be dangerous!

Kari: As crazy as it sounds…I think I know him…I mean when I kissed him…it seemed familiar…

Bonnie: Oh please you just have a big crush on a superhero…

Kari: Maybe…I don't know. Look there is George! Shh…

George: Hey ladies! What are you gossiping about?  
Kari: Oh nothing…clothes and stuff… Are you ready for the opening game tonight?

George: Yeah…we'll play this crappy team from the ghetto. They will stand no chance.

Kari: Don't be too confident! I'm off to science class. See you guys in an hour.

Meanwhile:

Sarah: So! TK! Hey!

Bogdan: SHHH! Don't call me that here!

Sarah: No one knows you anyway!  
Bogdan: Come on I confided in you. Don't mess this up for me…please.

Sarah: Alright…Bogdan what's the plan for tonight?

Bogdan: There is no plan tonight. I will be at the football game. Some of the guys invited me.

Sarah: Who?

Bogdan: Sammy. He is quite chill!

Sarah: OH! So you will just be watching…Sammy is soooo geeky…

Bogdan: Last time I checked so are you!  
Sarah: It's different. For girls it's hot to be geeky.

Bogdan couldn't help but laugh at her remark. He noticed Sammy down the hallway being bullied by George and Bobby, George's best friend.

Sammy: Please leave me alone! I need to get to science class!  
Bobby: Look you loser! If I ever see you staring at the pretty girls again I will beat you up so badly you won't know what hit you.

Bogdan: Hey! Is there a problem here?  
George: What do you want Shaggy?

Sarah: That's not his name!

George: I don't care what his name is! I'm out for you! I will get you…oh and the little stunt you pulled sitting next to my girlfriend in class…I will rip your head off.

Bogdan: Is that all? Am I supposed to be afraid? You know that beating me up will most likely end in you getting kicked out and losing everything you have…but hey I'm looking forward to it. And stop picking on other people…you know she told me last night that you are a good guy…guess I still have to wait for that guy to show up. Come on Sammy!

George: What did you just say you dick?!

Bogdan: What you heard!

George: You went out with my girl?!

Bogdan: She's not your girl…if she'd be interested in you…she wouldn't ask other guys out…seems that you are not pleasing her!

George was about to throw a punch at Bogdan, who noticed and just got out the way. Sammy was bewildered at Bogdan's will power and resilience.

Bogdan: Come on guys…he's not worth our time.

Some people started applauding him as he left and George and Bobby started acting out on the lockers. A few hours had passed and the game was about to start. The school had a pretty big stadium. Bogdan, Sarah and Sammy were already seated in the third row. Bogdan noticed Kari in her cute cheerleader outfit on the pitch. She was as beautiful as he had left her. "I wish I could tell her…I wish she'd be back with me…we could run away together…" his thoughts were interrupted when Sammy asked him something.

Sammy: So Bogdan…what was that about with Kari…did she ask you out?

Bogdan: Haha…no it's not like that. She said she can help me out around the city…it was in the library yesterday…but George didn't need to know, did he?  
Sammy: You are crazy!

Sarah: You can say that out loud.

The game was about to start when Kari noticed Bogdan in the stands. She gave him a cute smile and a wink, when he started blushing. Sarah noticed this and was a bit jealous. She liked Bogdan. He was smart and he was strong. He was the vigilante of their city. Kari was to her just a little doll who could only cheer and be pretty. She had never really talked to Kari though. George noticed it as well and got mad. He didn't even look towards Kari when she waved him good luck.

The whistle was blown and some of the players of the adverse team started attacking. A few passes later, however, Kevin, the central defender recuperated the ball and threw it to Bobby who dribbled past two of their defenders and scored. The crowd was cheering so loudly that no one noticed the thugs who were entering the stands. The game continued until half time when the scoreline already showed an emphatic 4-0.

Kari went to the food stand to get something where she met Bogdan, Sarah and Sammy.

Kari: BOGDAN! Hey! (she gave him a hug)

Bogdan: Kari! You were great out there.

Kari: Thanks! I didn't do much though…

Sarah: Can we get something to eat and get back to our seats? The game is about to begin!

Sammy: H…H…Hi…Kari wow…I never really talked to you…

Kari: Well there's a first for everything! Say Bogdan why aren't you applying to play as well? You know…with the way you look I assume you are quite good at sports!

Bogdan: It's not really my thing. But thanks for the suggestion! Hey look I'll see you around! Gotta get back to my seat.

Kari: Sure! See you all later!

Kari bit her lip when he left. "Get a grip Kari! Since when are you so sexual!" She was the last one at the stand as the game had already begun. Before she knew it someone pressed his hand against her mouth. "Better not say a thing young lady!". A second later a loud gunshot was heard and everyone started screaming.

Sarah: Oh no! Those guys there on the pitch! They are the Red Monsoons! This group of criminals. Look! That's one of the higher ranking ones! How many are there on the pitch…10? And there are some in the crowds.

Bogdan: Hmm…

Bogdan quickly sat up and went through the crazed crowds. A second gunshot was heard and everyone stopped talking. The leader of the group took the microphone. Sarah noticed he had Kari in his clutches.

Sarah: No way!

Bolt: My name is Bolt! I am one of the high-ranking officers of the Red Monsoons! Last night three of my men had attacked this young lady over here and then the Vigilante of this city made a fool out of them. My men and I as you can see did not like this. Now we will wait here until he comes so we can kill him! And if anyone calls the police and I hear sirens, I will shoot one person every minute!

Kari: He will come to help me you scumbag! And when he comes…you will see what he is made of. You and your men will all wish you'd never been born.

Elena: Mr. Bolt! Please leave her alone! She didn't do anything!

Bolt: Silence!

Kari: Get back Elena!

A second later the lighting of the stadium went out. In an instant a barrage of arrows hit the pitch where Bolt and his men were. It was only a minute later that the reserve generator got back on, only to see all the thugs immobilized both in the stands as well as on the pitch. Only Bolt was still keeping Kari close.

Bolt: WHAT?! What happened to my men?!

Kari: He's here! I knew it! You'll see now. This is what he did in a few seconds! Imagine if he gets you! I'd better run if I were you!

Bolt: VIGILANTEE! I have your little girlfriend here! What do you think?! I will kill her. An arrow immediately flew towards the back of his leg. The Vigilante appeared out of the crowd and threw another arrow at Bolt's other leg, only scratching Kari's as well. She was bewildered and turned around to see Bolt in pain.

Vigilante: BOLT! You have come here to disturb the peace and a friendly match. You will go to prison just like your thugs. You were all injected with sleep powder. Good luck in prison!

Bolt and his men quickly fell asleep and the crowd was cheering.

Sarah: He's incredible…wow…what raw power!

Sammy: I can't believe it! It's Bogdan!

Sarah: WHAT?! SHHHH!  
Sammy: YOU KNEW?!  
Sarah: I followed him yesterday! I didn't know he saved Kari yesterday! But don't tell anyone! I will ask him to include you in our group as well.

Sammy: So you're helping him?!

Sarah: I didn't really get to it…didn't expect this either…

Once the crowd stopped cheering George was running towards Kari. She didn't even look at him, instead she skipped quickly towards the Vigilante and held his hand before he left.

Kari: Thank you! Thank you so much again! You saved me twice now.

Vigilante: It's nothing!

Kari: It's not nothing!

As he turned around Kari noticed his mask. He was wearing a hood and underneath something that covered his eyes so people don't recognize him. She knew those eyes though. They spoke to her.

Kari: No way!

Before she thought more, she kissed him again. She kissed him in front of the whole school. Some people were cheering for them, others were revolted. She wasn't even 18 yet, who knew how old he was?

Kari broke loose and her thoughts were true. She knew man behind the mask. She knew the boy behind the mask.

Kari (whispering to herself): I can't believe it's you…I had my ideas since yesterday…but now it's all clear.

Vigilante: I'm not who you think I am! I have to go! The police is coming.

He moved so quickly from the pitch and through the crowds that no one could even see him anymore.

Kari's parents then descended from the stands to find their daughter in shock.

Yuuko: KARI! KARI what happened! You kissed him again?!

Kari: It can't be…

George: KARI! What was that about?! You know him?! I'm done with you! You are a cheating bi***!

Sasumu (Kari's father) turned around and punched George in the face.  
Sasumu: Don't you dare talk about her that way!

A few hours later Kari was at home, staring out her window.

"All this time it was you. You came back. You never died…I knew I'd see you again! TK…you are back!"

Bogdan's apartment:

"Huh…who's knocking…must be Sarah".

Bogdan: SARAH! Hey! UH! SAMMY?!

Sammy: It's you! I knew it the first second I saw you out there!

Bogdan: WHAT?!

Sarah: He knows…he figured it out quickly.

Bogdan: Oh man…

Sammy: Where did you learn to move like that! And if you want to know what gave it away, it was the move from this morning when George tried to punch you.

Bogdan: Fine…you can join as well. The warehouse at the back is where my hideout is.

Sammy: Can you train me? I want to be like you!

Bogdan: It won't be easy…

Sammy: I will do it!

Bogdan: Go home now. We start next week.


	3. Chapter 3: TK

Chapter 3: TK

Yuuko: Kari…we need to talk about you and this Vigilante.

Kari: Mom…I just thanked him. But did you see him! He is so yummy! And that look in his eyes…

Yuuko: Kari, he is dangerous…

Kari: I know mom…but I can't help how I feel. I didn't even talk to him and I feel this way. I feel like I know him for decades!

Yuuko: Hmm….girls these days.

Kari: We'll talk later mom. I gotta go to school!

At school:

The entire school had seen what happened. Everyone looked at Kari differently. They thought she knows the Vigilante. They were all judging her. George gave her a smug look, but she didn't care. She wanted to break up with him for a while now. She noticed only one smile on the corridor.

Kari: Bogdan…hey…you're the only one who smiled at me this morning. Not even my friends do so anymore. They all think I am lying about knowing who the Vigilante is.  
Bogdan: I would never imply that. You gave him a thank you kiss.

Kari: How do you know that?

Bogdan: Well…I implied…

Kari: By the way…where were you last evening…after the break I didn't see you anymore?

Bogdan: Well…I was…uhm…I didn't feel good so I left right after we talked…

Kari: Really?! Then how did you know I gave him a thank you kiss?

Bogdan: Well…uhm…Sarah told me…she thinks the same.

Kari: Oh…ok…say do you want to go to class together?

Bogdan: Sure. I'd love to. So tell me…what is he like?

Kari: He is amazing…everything about him…I never thought he'd be this epic.

Bogdan: Haha…I expected nothing else from a man in a hood defeating 15 thugs at once!

Kari: Yeah…uhm…I noticed you are good at math…do you want to come over to my place later…to help me out a bit?

Bogdan: Sure. I'd love to!

During recess, Kari only spent time with Bogdan, Sarah and Sammy. To Sarah and Sammy's surprise, Kari was one of the nicest people they had ever met. Sarah, however was a bit jealous of her. She liked Bogdan a lot, but he seemed to have eyes only for Kari, especially since they also kissed, it made her more and more jealous.

Kari: Say guys, we should hang out more often.

Sarah: How about this evening?  
Kari: I can't…Bogdan is coming over to help me with some math problems…

Sarah: Oh really…look I gotta go…

Kari: Did I say something? Are you two a thing?!

Bogdan: NO! I don't know why she is acting weird all of a sudden…

Kari: Strange…

Kari's apartment:

Kari: So if I take the derivative I will find the maximum or the minimum of the function?

Bogdan: Yes, as long as the value of the function is zero.

Kari: Jeez…I hate this.

Bogdan: Don't worry. It'll come to you.

Kari was looking into his eyes. She noticed the same look as the Vigilante. "Could it be…". She leaned in for a kiss, she wanted to be sure it's not him.

Bogdan (taken away by the moment and wanting to tell Kari everything): Huh! My phone is ringing. Hello? Right…ok! Be there right away!

Kari: What's up?

Bogdan: Emergency…the neighbor upstairs flooded my apartment.

Kari: That's terrible! "He's lying! I'll follow him! Screw the assignment!"

As Bogdan made his way out of the building, Kari started following him. He was highly suspicious and after two turns, she noticed he entered an alley. When she got there she didn't see him anymore, but when she looked up, there he was…the Vigilante. "Impossible! I'm off to the school, to see where he lives! He'll be in for a surprise! Why would he keep this from me?!"

Officer: Seems like the Vigilante got to these bank-robbers earlier than we did.

Pedestrian: He saved us!

Meanwhile at Bogdan's apartment. It was already quite late by now.  
Sarah: Oh man! You were incredible! I can't believe it!

Bogdan: This city is spiraling out of control. There's more crime than ever!

Sammy: But you are here to save everyone!

Bogdan: I wish it were this simple! Gonna go clean up. Be right back.

A knock was heard at the door.

Sarah: Hmm…who might this be…(she opened the door to see none other than Kari). Oh no this can't be good…I mean Kari! Hey!

Kari: Cut it out Sarah! Where is he?!

Sarah: You mean Bogdan?  
Kari: Yes. I'm coming inside.

Sarah: He's in the bathroom.

Kari: I'll wait.

She was holding her purse as tightly as she could. Her dress was fluttering from the cold breeze that came from the open window.

Sammy: Kari what's up? Why are you staring at that window?

Kari: This doesn't concern you two. It's between me and him!

A minute later the door to the bathroom swung open and there he was. Kari noticed all the scars on his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt as he looked like he just cleaned himself up.

Bogdan: Kari! What in the world are you doing here?!

Kari: I might ask you the same thing…those scars…what's up with that?! And your apartment isn't flooded so why don't you tell me the truth!

Sammy: Kari…what truth?

Kari: Shut it Sammy! If he won't say it, I'll say it myself! He is…

Bogdan: The Vigilante. They know…and now so do you…

Kari: So what you just go around saving people?!

Bogdan: Yes… I wanted to tell you too but I didn't know when…

Kari: How about the first time we kissed?! Or the second?!

Bogdan: I'm sorry…

Kari: Look…I … I want to ask you something else…when we kissed…I felt that I know you. And the look in your eyes… I think I am going crazy and maybe I am, but I want to know your real name…it's not Bogdan…I know it's not…I know who you are! Only you know…only you TK!

Sarah: NO WAY!

Sammy: What's going on?

Sarah: You two know each other from the past?! You told me your name is Takeru Takaishi, or TK! So you know each other?!

Kari (started to cry so badly she couldn't stop anymore): So it's true! It's you! My sweet TK!

TK didn't want to see Kari so devastated. He just nodded silently. He thought she would slap him, but instead she just hugged him.

Kari: I wished for so long to see you again. To tell you all the amazing or sad things that happened to me. I thought you died in that plane crash…now here you are…you know blond suits you better.

TK couldn't help but smile…he hugged her even tighter. Sarah and Sammy were bewildered. They never expected this to happen.

TK: Guys…when that plane crashed…I did die…but after what seemed like an eternity in darkness I woke up…the Assassin's Guild took me in…they resurrected me…I came back. They tortured me, tried to brainwash me and make me one of them…and for a while, I thought I was, until they sent me back to that wretched plane crash site. And in the dust I found this…(TK took out a picture from a drawer).

Kari: Our picture! The one we made in New York!

Sammy: Jeez how long do you two know each other?  
Kari/TK (at once): Since we were children! (they both smiled at each other)

TK: That's when it all came back to me. When I heard they are planning to attack cities all around the globe I only thought of protecting you Kari. So I escaped, stole some of their money and came here.

Kari: Do your parents know? Matt?

TK: No…I don't want to involve anyone else. That's why I died my hair and took a new name. I can't have anyone involved.

Kari: Whether you want it or not…we are involved now.

TK: Yeah…it has to stay between us though. Can you three promise me?

Kari: Yeah…but…teach me to fight!  
Sammy: Kari…take your turn!  
TK: Don't worry guys…I'll train you both.

Sarah (seemingly mad at the whole story): I'm going home now…it's already late!

Sammy: Me too!

Once they left Kari and TK were alone.

Kari: I still can't believe that you are here.

TK: I don't know how much of the old me still is…what I went through…it changed me and I will not deny it.

Kari: Neither will I, but…did everything change?  
TK: My feelings for you have never changed.

Kari (getting closer to him): Neither have mine.

He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She spent that night at his place.


	4. Chapter 4: Hostages

Chapter 4: Hostages

TK's apartment:

Kari was lying in bed next to TK. He was holding her tight in his arms. She couldn't believe how much he had changed.

TK: Mmmhhh…good morning Kari…

Kari: Good morning TK! (she gave him a short kiss)

TK: I don't want to go to school today…

Kari: Me neither, but we have to go…

TK: Uhm…is that your phone over there?

Kari: Yes…shit! I have 20 missed calls from my parents! Oh man! (she called them)

Sasumu: KARI! Thank GOD! Where have you been all night!  
Kari: Daddy I'm so sorry! I was at Elena's! I forgot to charge my phone until now! I gotta go to school now!

Sasumu: Ok…I am so relieved! Thought something happened!  
Kari (turning towards TK): I doubt that! The vigilante will save me if something happens!

Sasumu: Girls these days…

TK: Yeah I will save you every time. But now we have to go to school.

Later at school:

Elena: KARI! Where were you?! I thought something happened! I called you like a thousand times!  
Kari: You called me once and don't pretend you care…

Bonnie: Kari! Seriously what's up with you?!

Kari: Me?! You two didn't even talk to me after what happened at the stadium! None of you even asked me how I felt!  
Bonnie: Kari, look we are sorry, but seriously it was weird. Right after he saved you the first time, he comes over and saves you again? And you kissed him again and people are wondering if you know him or not.

Kari: I told you! I don't know him!

Elena: Fine…but is he a good kisser?

Kari (smiling at her sudden remark): Yeah…he is.

Bonnie: Seems like Kari is in love.

Elena: But what about George?!  
Kari: I never really liked him anyway. He is a huge dick and I tried to cover for him, but he doesn't deserve it. He is the biggest bully of this school…

Bonnie: Finally! I never liked him either!

Bogdan: Kari! Hey! So, do I help you out tonight with math again?  
Kari: Uhm…yeah sure!

Bonnie: Uhm…Kari…where were you yesterday?

Kari: Nowhere…

Elena: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DATING HIM TOO?!

Kari: SHHH! No I'm not! He's only helping me with math. Plus Sarah and Sammy were there too, so it's no big deal!

Elena: Yeah…right…

Sarah: Hey Bogdan!  
Bogdan: Hey Sarah! You stormed off yesterday! Why?  
Sarah: I guess it was too much for me to handle. I actually like you and the way you are around her…

Bogdan: Sarah…listen…Kari and I, we have so much history…and honestly, I love her. I always have. We share a bond that no one can understand. There is something that happened in the past, something that most people don't know and I couldn't tell you or anyone else. I hope you can understand that. And honestly I really want to remain friends with you!

Sarah: I understand…

Bogdan: Look… I never meant to hurt you…

Sarah: It's ok. I like you still, but I guess it will never happen, and it's all right! I want something like you two have as well.

Bogdan: I am glad you are so positive! Uhm tonight, we will go to the warehouse and train Kari and Sammy.

Sarah: Last night I stayed up and managed to infiltrate the police system. We have now an update on every criminal in the city. I will bring my laptop to the warehouse and we can go on from there.

Bogdan: Wow! Perfect!

Sammy: Guys! The principal wants to hold a speech in the auditorium!

Bogdan: I can only guess what it's about…

Auditorium:

Principal: Dear students…I called you all here to make you all aware of the changes that we will implement at our school. The event two days ago made us aware that we are vulnerable so we will have bodyguards at this school. Also phones will have to be turned in and you can pick them up when you leave.

Elena: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Principal: Yes we can! Someone almost died! And who knows what that Vigilante might have done! We can't have all sorts of thugs and Vigilantes coming inside all the time! The school board approved this as well!

Bogdan: Well this sucks…how are we going to know of all the madness happening in the city?

Sarah: Leave it up to me. I will find a way.

Sammy: I'm so happy we have you in our team!

A few hours later:

TK: Wow! You two are incredible! How much you have shown me in two hours I can't believe it! I think within a few weeks you'll be on such a high level you might even beat the Vigilante!

Kari: You're just saying that!  
Sammy: Yeah we still have a lot to learn.

Sarah: Guys! I don't want to interrupt you, but there seems to be a hostage situation at the central bank! There was a gala there and now someone seems to have taken them all hostage!

Kari: WHAT?! Central Bank?! That's where my dad works! And I know he went to the gala with my mom! OH GOD!

Sammy: My parents are there too!

TK: Don't worry! I'm on it. Did they say who it was that is taking them hostage?  
Sarah: Apparently some men with bows and arrows…what the?!

TK: Oh no…I hope it's not them!

Central Bank:

Sasumu: Yuuko darling stay calm. Someone will come and save us. The police is right outside. I don't know what they want…must be some hippies who hate bankers…

Yuuko: Oh God…Kari and Tai…what will happen to them if we die here?

Sasumu: Don't think about that! We have to stay strong.

"If you cooperate nothing will happen two you. We have men everywhere in this hall. You will not survive if you move. We only want him to come out and come back to us to get the punishment he deserves" one of the hostage takers shouted.

As soon as he had said it the lights went off. A few screams could be heard and when the lights turned on again the hostage taker was then alone. All his colleagues were lying dead on the floor.

Sasumu: It's him! The Vigilante!

Vigilante: My my my…came to pay a visit?  
Assassin: So it's true brother! You are home. You should have chosen to lay low. The Demon does not forgive and he does not forget.

Vigilante: That's why he sends only one Assassin after me?

Sasumu: One Asssassin? Who were the rest of them?!

Vigilante: The Red Monsoons…I'm not surprised you got them on your side. How much did you pay them?

Assassin: I knew you would see through it.

Vigilante: They lack skill and training. One of them didn't even know how to shoot a bow and arrow.

Assassin: Well…how do you want to do this? Are you going to come willingly?

Vigilante: You wish.

At that the Vigilante shot an arrow at the Assassin. The latter could not even react. He hit him in the chest.

Assassin: This is why you were his favorite…

Vigilante (being closer to the Assassin): I'm so sorry Arash…

Arash: He will come for you. Be careful!

The Vigilante immediately left and then the police came inside.

Sasumu: They knew him…he is one of those Assassins. That's why he is so strong…what training must he have. One guy defeated everyone in here and he just killed him without even flinching.

Yuuko: He is dangerous. We have to keep Kari away from him.

Later at the hideout:

Kari: Are they safe?!

TK: Yes…

Sammy: Thank God.

Sarah: What's wrong TK? You look upset.

TK: I killed them all…I had to, to protect your parents…and they know…the assassins that trained me know I am here. We are all in danger. We will speed the training up a bit. If they come we will need to be prepared.

Kari: How did they find you?

TK: My Vigilante stunt gave it away. The Demon will come for me. When he does I want you all to be prepared but get out the way when he comes.  
Kari: What scares you so much about him?!

TK: He's been alive for over 300 years…

Kari: WHAT?!

TK: No one was able to kill him…and the one who does…becomes the Demon.

Sarah: That sounds horrible!

TK: I know…now go home.

Kari: Do you want to come with me? I am a bit scared…

Sammy: I'll go with Sarah.

Kari's apartment:

As Kari entered her apartment she noticed her parents in the living room, clearly shocked, while Tai was trying to calm them down. TK was waiting for her outside the apartment. He wanted to make sure she is safe.

Yuuko: KARI! Thank God you're ok!

Kari: MOM! I was so scared for you and Dad! I'm so glad you are ok! Seems like my friend is saving you too…

Sasumu: Kari! About him…Kari…he is dangerous…he killed everyone there. And he is part of those Assassins. He is cold blooded and dangerous. I want you to stay away from him.

Tai: Yeah…who knows what he is up to! You know…

Kari: No! He is not dangerous! And I know he killed them…he told me…he had to do it to save you.

Tai: Wait! You talked to him right after?!

Kari: Tai…mom…dad…he is good. I know he is!

Sasumu: No he isn't! He is a murderer!

Kari: Say what you want but without him you would be dead now! And he did it for me! He loves me!

Sasumu: I forbid you to see him!

Kari started crying and stormed to her room. TK had heard everything and he wanted to stay away from Kari. Her parents were right. He was dangerous and there were people out to kill him. Thus he decided to go back to the hideout and the next morning to tell Kari, Sarah and Sammy to stay away from him.


	5. Chapter 5: Beach

Chapter 5 Beach

Kari was still mad about her parents interdicting her to see the Vigilante. She was on her way to school when she met Bonnie on her way.

Bonnie: Hey! Why are you so sad? You seem really down? Is it because of George?  
Kari: No…that guy is a moron. I am so over him!  
Bonnie: I am so happy to hear you say that! He really is an idiot, but I am a supporting friend and didn't want to tell you anything.

Kari: That's cool of you. The reason I am mad is that my parents were there at the bank yesterday. They got caught in the crossfire with the Vigilante and they interdicted me to see him.  
Bonnie: Isn't that a good thing? I mean he is quite dangerous!  
Kari: You don't know him like I do…he is quite a nice guy…  
Bonnie: It's Bogdan isn't it?  
Kari: WHAT?! NO! I mean how should I know?!  
Bonnie: You are such a bad liar!  
Kari: Oh my GOD! Please don't tell him you know!  
Bonnie: I can't believe it! It was he, I mean I had my ideas, but you just confirmed it! How did you find out?  
Kari: I followed him home one night.  
Bonnie: I just put one and one together. He always disappears when the Vigilante appears and he has the same posture. Plus I saw him once going out of the locker room. He is full of muscle and scars.  
Kari: Yeah…and now my parents don't want me to talk to him.  
Bonnie: Given what we know about his looks, bravery and everything else, that's exactly the opposite of what you want to do.  
Kari: I know…and I also can't really be with him as Bogdan…  
Bonnie: Why?  
Kari: UHM….no reason!  
Bonnie: Well you can at least have fun with him tonight at the beach party! Everyone will be there!  
Kari: UGH…I am sooo anxious about it! Normally I would just enjoy everyone looking at us, but now I just want one to look at me…  
Bonnie: Come on; let's get through the classes and then we can enjoy ourselves!

Later that day:  
Elena: WOW! Kari you look even better than before! Are you doing some sports?  
Kari: You know…just a bit!  
Bonnie: Is he here yet?  
Elena: Who?  
Bonnie: Kari's new crush! Bogdan!  
Elena: WHAT?! You didn't tell me you have a crush on him!  
Bonnie: It's new. AH! There he is! Go to him!

Kari: Hey…  
Bogdan: Hey, we need to talk.  
Kari: That sounds serious…I thought maybe we can enjoy the bonfire or walk on the beach…have a beer or two….  
Bogdan: That's the thing…we shouldn't. You should stay away from me.  
Kari: Wow…ok, where is that coming from? You're such a dick!  
Bogdan: I overheard your parents yesterday…they are right. They're coming for me, and if you are caught in the crossfire I would never forgive myself!  
Kari: God! Again! I am sick of being treated like this….like I am some little thing people need to take care of.  
Bogdan: This is hard on me too! I don't want this!  
Kari: Then don't! Just train me to be like you!  
Bogdan: Kari, I….  
Kari: Please don't do this…not after all this time.  
Bogdan: I'll think about it.  
Kari (touching his arm): That's all I need!

The party went on for a few more hours and the sun was beginning to set. Bogdan was talking to Sam and Sarah and thinking about a plan for their fight on crime, but he was also observing Kari from afar. George had just talked to her and they went closer to the beach. Bogdan didn't worry about Kari. He knew she would beat him easily if he tried anything. A few minutes later, George came running and screaming in terror.

Bonnie: GEORGE! Calm down what happened?!  
George: I don't know! I can't explain! I was talking to Kari and at once she vanished! Just like that! She disappeared out of nowhere! Like she was a hologram!  
Elena: WHAT?! We need to call the cops or the men in black! I am scared! Are you sure you didn't drink too much!  
George: I had one beer! I swear!

Bonnie ran quickly to Bogdan.  
Bonnie (grabbing his arm): Do you know anything?! Can you save her?!  
Bogdan: What do you mean?  
Bonnie: I know you are the Vigilante! She just vanished from the spot! Just like that!  
Bogdan: Are you sure?!  
Bonnie: Yes! George swears by it!  
Bogdan: I'll go. I know where she is, but I can't get there. I need help from someone. Do you know Ken?  
Bonnie: Kari's friend! Yes! I have his number!  
Bogdan: You might have just saved her life. Call him! Now. He should come immediately!

Sam: What are we doing now!  
George: I don't know! Call her parents! Call the cops!  
Bonnie: NO! we need to call a friend of hers!  
Elena: I already told her parents! They'll be here soon!  
George: What is that friend of hers gonna do?!  
Vigilante (appearing from behind the fire): He'll be able to open the portal to where she is now.  
Bonnie: I am sorry….  
Vigilante: CALL HIM NOW! I TOLD YOU WE DON'T HAVE TIME!  
Bonnie: I texted him already! He said he'd come right away! He is 5 minutes away!  
Vigilante: GOOD!  
George: HOW THE F! What is happening?!  
Vigilante: This is above your pay grade.  
Bonnie: Try us!  
Vigilante: Fine. There are different worlds out there. Parallel ones to ours. One of them is where she has been taken. The Dark Ocean. I need that friend of hers to open the gate to that world so I can go in there and get her back.  
George: I think you are high…  
Vigilante: AM I?! Weren't you the one who said she vanished?! That's where she went. This is not the first….  
Ken (appearing at the beach): HEY! What was the emergency? Where is Kari?  
Vigilante: KEN! Good that you are here! I need you to open the gate to the Dark Ocean. Kari….she's been taken.  
Ken: How do you know she is there? Only a handful of people know about that place.  
Vigilante: I am one of the three who's been there.  
Ken: No way…  
Vigilante: Please now…open the gate.  
Ken: Alright.

Ken pointed his Digivice at the sea and a few moments later a portal appeared.  
Yuuko (arriving at the scene): NO! What is happening here! Where is my daughter?  
Bonnie: Apparently in another world…  
Sasumu: KEN! Is she, you know?  
Ken: Worse…  
Vigilante: Don't worry. I'll get her back.  
Sasumu: You should stay away from her!  
Vigilante: I will…but I'm your only chance of getting your daughter back! Ken, keep the portal open, I'll be back immediately! 

As he said it he jumped through the portal. When he entered the Dark Ocean he noticed Kari was held captive by two assassins. In the back, TK noticed Dragomon coming slowly out of the water. He motioned to Kari not to move. In an instant he shot two arrows at the assassins and killed them. Then he rushed towards Kari, grabbing her arm. Dragomon rushed towards them, and was quickly behind them. As soon as they jumped through the portal one of Dragomon's tentacles passed too, but TK quickly cut it. Ken closed the portal and everyone was in shock at what they saw.  
Sasumu: Kari! You're back!  
Kari: Dad! Mom! What are you doing here?  
Yuuko: We received a call that you were gone and then…  
Kari: I was…I am so sorry…  
Vigilante: Listen to your parents next time…stay away from me.  
Kari: I'm sorry, what are you talking about?  
Vigilante: They're after me. The assassins that took you to that place.  
Kari: You know what? You're so full of shit! The only reason I waited for you to save me is because I didn't have it with me. I could have easily escaped from there.  
Vigilante: What?  
Kari: Yeah…it's not so hard. Will tell you another time, if I can come close to you that is.  
Vigilante: Man…you really are something…  
Sasumu: Kari, you have a lot of explaining to do!  
George: Hell yes you do!  
Vigilante: GET DOWN! NOW!  
As everyone got scared and got down he shot another arrow at someone who was behind George. When everyone looked up, he and Ken were gone.

Later that day:

Ken: So it is you. You survived!  
TK: Yeah…I got so scared right now. They're after me…the assassins….  
Ken: Should we tell the others?  
TK: Not yet…the less persons involved the better. Listen, I gotta go…

Ken: Sure! Good to see you again!  
TK: Thanks! You too!

TK's apartment:  
Bonnie: Well hello there!  
TK: Oh God…not you too…  
Bonnie: What?  
TK: Come in!  
Sam: TK! What…oh…I mean Bogdan…  
Bonnie: TK?  
Kari (coming out of the shower): TK is his real name. Takeru Takaishi…he's my childhood friend…  
Bonnie: What now?  
Sarah: Come on now…just tell her the whole story.  
Kari: TK here was declared dead in the plane crash above Siberia two years ago. He actually survived, got trained by those assassins, but when he remembered who he was, he came back. Now they are after him.  
Bonnie: OK…that still doesn't explain the other world there.  
TK: It's a parallel world to ours. Like the Digital World, where some of our friends live. We were part of the chosen Digidestined to save the world from darkness a few years back. Ken was one of our teammates. He was in that dark world before, just like Kari and I, but he could have opened the portal.  
Kari: I can too…I noticed I can do it…after you died. That is why I said I can get out, but I didn't have my Digivice with me.  
Sarah: Digivice?  
TK (showing it): A tool with which we can get to the Digital World and help our friends evolve and defeat the darkness.  
Bonnie: What are you people?  
Sam: This is getting better and better.  
TK: Hm…what's that on the TV?  
TV broadcast: Hello! I am the Demon! Today your Vigilante killed a few of my men. I want him turned over to me. If not, I will start killing people. You have two days to comply!  
Kari: NO! What will we do?!  
TK: It's time to face him. We'll need to open the portal to the Digital World. Kari can you get in contact with the others? The Demon will use Digimon to help him. I will get in touch with a few friends of mine…hope they can get here in time…  
Bonnie: What should we do?  
TK: Don't know yet. I will text you when I know more. 


	6. Chapter 6: Mother

Chapter 6 Mother

The next few days everyone was very distant from Kari. George was running the other way when he saw her. Kari knew her reputation in the school was tainted, but she wasn't going to let that take her down. Later that day the school was holding a career event later.

Bonnie: KARI! Hey…how are you doing?  
Kari: I'm fine…I don't care what everyone here thinks of me.  
Bonnie: Well I think everyone is in shock right now. Just give them some time…even Elena is a bit scared. I mean these guys took you away to another universe!  
Kari: Yeah, we've got a weird life going on…  
Bonnie: I still can't believe what you have told me. It's so weird that you guys went to another world and fought monsters and you know Bogdan for so long!  
Elena: OK! I've had it with you two lying to me and talking behind my back! Bonnie you know something! So spill it!  
Kari: We're not talking behind your back! You just don't want to talk to me anymore! You think I'm a freak just like the others!  
Elena: Well you sure act like one! Why don't you tell me what the hell is really going on between you and that Vigilante?!  
Kari: Nothing is going on! Just leave me alone!

The lessons went by slowly with everyone just staring at Kari. She felt the pressure of everyone judging her but TK's reassuring smile made her happy again.

When the lessons finished they all went to the gym, where several universities, companies and institutions had placed their stands to inform the students of all the opportunities that await them.

Sam: Man this is amazing! Imagine what we could do if we worked for the government, or if we went on to study physics and then…  
Sarah: OK, calm down, you still have a long way to go until then!  
Bogdan: Let him be, it's been a while since I have seen someone so excited about work!  
Kari: Hey guys!  
Bogdan: KARI!  
Bonnie: Do you guys know whom you want to talk to first?  
Kari: I have just the right stand in mind for Bogdan!  
Sarah: You do?  
Kari: It's this way! Come!  
Sam: Let's all go, I am curious!  
Kari: There! Journalism!  
Bogdan: Journalism?  
Kari: Well…I figured you should have a look at who is running the stand…she called me and told me she'd be here!  
Bogdan: NO WAY! IS THAT?  
Kari: Yupp! Ms. Takaishi! Hi!  
Natsuko: KARI! Oh it's so good to see you! (she gave Kari a hug) How are you?  
Kari: I'm doing pretty well thanks! I want you to meet my friends, this is Bonnie, she is into Journalism, and they are Sam and Sarah and Bogdan.  
Natsuko stopped for a second on Bogdan and took in all of his features. He looked familiar, but she dismissed the thought quickly.  
Natsuko: It's so nice to meet all of you!  
Bonnie: How do you know Kari?  
Natsuko (flinching a bit): Uhm.  
Kari: I can tell them later if you want…  
Natsuko: No, no…she was a good friend of my late son…TK…they were very close.  
Bonnie: OH! I'm so sorry!  
Natsuko: It's ok...so you want to hear about journalism?  
Bonnie: YEAH!  
Bogdan: Kari, do you mind for a second?

Bogdan (away from the others): What were you thinking?! What if she recognized me?  
Kari: Relax! I didn't at first…  
Bogdan: But she is my mom…she could have…  
Kari: Oh really? And who was I to you? Just the dumb girl who fell in love with you and knew you inside out? That's why I was stupid enough not to recognize you? Wow…never thought you thought so less of me! (trying to leave)  
Bogdan (grabbing her arm): That is not what I meant Kari. You know there is no one else in this world I care about more than you! I just thought if she saw me she maybe recognized me and then another person would be in danger…  
Kari: You're right…I never thought about that…if she recognized you, she'd be in danger. I am sorry.  
Bogdan: Don't ever apologize for trying to do the right thing! I am sorry for making you think I thought less of you.  
Kari: It's ok. Do you wanna talk to her?  
Bogdan: Definitely…I missed her a lot.  
Kari: I get it. Let's go talk to her!

Bonnie: So, Ms. Takaishi, can you please tell me which school is better for journalism?  
Natsuko: There are several! Here are some pamphlets!  
Kari: Didn't I tell you, you'll find what you are looking for, Bonnie?  
Bonnie: You are right! Oh man this is great! Thank you so much!  
Kari: Natsuko, may I ask, have you still been at the meetings?  
Bogdan: Meetings?  
Kari: Well, after y…after the crash…we went to these meetings with the families of all those involved.  
Natsuko: It helped us cope.  
Bogdan: I get it…  
Natsuko: Well, I still went a few more times. I think only Takato's mother would still want to hold a meeting every week. Sometimes you need to move on, as hard as it might be…my son was an amazing person and he wouldn't have wanted us to be sad our whole lives…  
Bogdan: I am so sorry. But you mentioned Takato. How is his mother coping?  
Natsuko: Badly…she still thinks he is alive.  
Bogdan: That is so sad…I feel really bad.  
Kari: Natsuko, we should check out the other stands as well. It's been great talking to you again.

Bonnie: OH MY GOD SHE IS YOUR MOM! THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SO WEIRD FOR YOU!  
Bogdan: It was…but something else is bothering me…  
Sam: What?  
Bogdan: Takato. He is not dead….he is like me. But he didn't want to come with me.  
Sarah: So there were two survivors?  
Bogdan: Yes. And he is dangerous. Unfortunately, even after I made him remember, he did not want to come. He said his life is better now…I feel so bad for his mother.  
Kari: Huh! What is that hustle going on over at your mom's stand. Wait a minute! That's Takato's mom!  
Bogdan: What?!

Natsuko: Chie! Calm down! He is not in town!  
Chie: I AM TELLING YOU! MY SON IS IN TOKYO! HE IS HERE!  
Natsuko: Please Chie, calm down. We will talk later!  
Security officer: Mam…please come!  
Chie: WAIT! KARI! You can feel it! My son is alive! So is your boyfriend! They are in Tokyo! I couldn't believe it at first, but I can feel it!  
Kari: Chie, please calm down!  
Chie (turning to Bogdan): You…no way! I am right!  
The security officer grabbed Chie by the arm and tried to bring her away. Everyone was looking at the scene.  
Bogdan: Wait. Chie, Natsuko, come with me.  
Kari: Are you?  
Bogdan: They should know the truth!

In the meantime they all went away, Kari, Sam, Sarah and Bonnie following them. Once they were in a classroom Bogdan made both of them sit down.  
Natsuko: Kari, what is this?  
Kari: You better hear it from him.  
Bogdan: Chie…you are right. Your son is alive.  
Natsuko: How do you know?  
Chie: Because he is your son. They both survived the crash!  
Natsuko: What? No way. I will not be part of this.  
Kari: It's true…it's TK.  
Natsuko: You knew?!  
TK: I didn't want to tell you, because we were captured by a group of assassins. Mom…it's me…TK…  
Natsuko (crying and hugging him): I never thought I'd see the day!  
Bonnie: This is such a beautiful moment!  
Chie: But…where is Takato?  
TK: I couldn't convince him to come with me…he is still part of them…but they'll come for me. They know who I am…and what I do here.  
Natsuko: What do you do?  
TK: Mom…I am the Vigilante.  
Natsuko: What? Why are you doing such a thing?  
TK: You wouldn't understand. I would be good if we can stay away from each other, so that when they come, you will not be in harm's way. Chie. I will do whatever it takes to save your son. To save my friend.  
Chie: Thank you! Thank you so much for giving me hope!  
Kari (taking his hand): It's what he does.  
TK: Now go. Both of you. You know the truth. Please keep it to yourselves!  
Natsuko: I can's just leave!  
TK: You must! When this is over, I will come back home. I promise!  
Kari: I'll keep an eye on him.


End file.
